


Why worry

by auraya27



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, inspired by all the feels those dumbs give me, worried shinji is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya27/pseuds/auraya27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his return to Dortmund Shinji is scared about a special relationship. Will they just continue from where they stopped or will things be different now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkzydrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/gifts).



> After all the cute instagram fotos, interviews and pictures I just needed to get this off my mind.

Finally the day has come. The day that Shinji would meet him after more than 2 years apart, only seeing each other through Skype conversations. He was the first person he called as soon as the deal  of his return to Dortmund was finished – making plans for the future. Their future.

Now, 20 minutes before his arrival Shinji was nervous. Would it be like before his transfer? Would the other still hug him the same way – pulling him close in and kissing his neck? Nervously he squirmed in his chair. What if the other would not want to take up their relationship where it was before?  Before Shinji made the move to Manchester. He sighted. Well he was the one that wanted to go out and take over England. 

Before his transfer everything was fine. The had a solid relationship – something that could  probably  last forever. But Shinji was the one who put football above that – above them. He was the one that left for Manchester. 

Worries started to take over Shinjis thoughts. What if he had found someone else? Someone who would not leave him for a chance to be successful in another country? When Shinji left they never really said anything about where they stood now. Not that he had such a relationship with anybody else since he left. But what if - 

The ringing of the doorbell cut through Shinjis thoughts that  had grown  darker by the minutes passing by. One glance at the clock told the footballer that it was time. Time to meet again. Slowly he walked towards the entrance of his temporary flat. Right in front of the door he stopped – suddenly scared. Shinji did not want things to be different between them! He wants the carefree laughs, the hugs with the neck kisses, nights when they curled up on the couch with each other – he did not know what he would do if the other did not want that again.

Slowly he reached out to the handle and rested his hand on it. After taking a deep breath he opened the door and there he was. With a bag slung over his shoulder and the brightest smile Shinji had ever seen. Before he could even say something the other pulled him close in a hug.

“I missed you. Don't ever leave again!”

Shinji felt the arms tighten around him and hugged the other back.  He tried to find the words to answer something – anything that would not sound too desperate –  and then  he felt it. Lips against his neck – like so many times before and he knew that everything would be perfectly fine.

“I missed you too, Kevin!”

  
  



End file.
